


Man Gone Down

by starlurker



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-29
Updated: 2010-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlurker/pseuds/starlurker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate gets hurt in the line of duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man Gone Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Generation Kill anon kink meme. Not kinky at all unfortunately.
> 
> Original prompt: Brad/Nate - LT gets hurt pulling Trombley away from the fire zone. Brad is not. amused.

Nate panted, his chest tight with pain, his head spinning with the effects of blood loss.

"Fuck, fuck, LT, I'm sorry I didn't know I wasn't supposed to be there didn't see that motherfucker there, oh Jesus Christ Iceman's going to kill me shit fuck motherfucking shit, hang in there, LT," Trombley rambled.

"Calm down, Corporal. The bandage is holding and you got the bleeding slowed down." Nate's words felt like glue in his mouth. "Focus on getting me to Doc Bryan."

"Yessir," Trombley said. Nate felt Trombley inhale and renew his efforts, his arms tightening around Nate's shoulders as he supported Nate's weight.

"What the fuck?" Nate heard Ray ask when they finally got to the men's graves. "What the fuck did you do to the LT, you dick infested dog fucker?"

"I didn't know I wasn't supposed to be there!" Trombley shouted. "Get fucking Doc Bryan out there already!"

"Gentlemen, gentlemen." Nate heard Brad's voice and winced. This wasn't going to be pleasant. "If you both just calm down--" Brad suddenly stopped.

The chill in the air was palpable. Nate raised his head and saw Brad's face stripped clear of any expression. His eyes were flinty and Nate saw clearly how terrifying Brad could be when he got angry. Brad's body was a vivid, tense line of leashed energy in the middle of the desert.

Nate attempted a smile, which he could see didn't help Brad's expression any -- if anything, the tight clench of Brad's jaw somehow got even more rigid. "Trombley and I were caught by a sniper. A little help would be nice." That took more energy to say than Nate thought it would.

It felt like hours had already passed, but it could only have been minutes. He saw Brad snap out of his little state and bark at Trombley to get out of his sight. Nate felt Brad's arms go around him.

"Fuck you, Nate." Brad said under his breath. "Fuck you if this gets you. I'll tie Trombley up and leave him for the Fedayeen."

"Brad," Nate started to say, but he couldn't really think of anything else to say. He felt so weak.

Nate felt a brush of lips on his forehead. "Hang on, OK?" he heard Brad say. Brad carried him and started running towards Doc Bryan. He heard the clatter of instruments and Doc's voice taking command of the situation. His clothes were quickly peeled from him, and he couldn't help the sound that escaped his lips when Doc started examining the wound -- fuck, that hurt.

"Sorry, Lieutenant," Bryan said.

He was somehow lying down, which helped a lot. When he looked up, he saw Brad being carefully blank as he followed orders from Bryan. Nate wanted to reach out but knew better.

After a few minutes (was it just minutes, Nate thought, or hours maybe), Bryan said, "Thank fucking God. It looks worse than it actually is. He still lost a lot of blood, but I think he'll be OK."

"Thanks, Doc," Nate whispered. Doc had turned to his instruments and wasn't paying attention, so Nate didn't think anyone saw when Brad bent down quickly and kissed Nate on the forehead again.

"Careful, Sergeant," Nate said.

"I was just double-checking your vitals, sir. Looks like you'll be OK." Nate could tell that it was that moment that Brad let himself believe.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Slight differences from original post due to clean-up.


End file.
